Amalgamation
by Cinderfreak
Summary: [ON INDEFINITE HIATUS] It was really just a joke she made without any serious thought, but it turned into an idea and her fellow commission member entertained it. Now Hekapoo was holding a small mass of stars and infinite galaxies—shaped like a baby.


**_Amalgamation_**

i.

 _Genesis_

* * *

Under any other circumstance, on any other day, Hekapoo wouldn't have even _thought_ about being a mother. She fancied fun and wild escapades—provided she even had the time for them. She was still discovering all the vast dimensions the infinite multiverse had to offer. She had no intention of putting all her adventures on hold.

The whole discussion about a child started with a small, admittedly awful joke pertaining to just that, although it was a simple answer to a simple question presented by Omnitraxus Prime, "Mind telling me what exactly a 'little flame' is?". The master of Space-Time and the forger of every dimensional scissors in existence were trying to unwind after a frustrating day full of situations they felt didn't need the attention of the Magic High Commission and could be solved in seconds with some hospitality and communication. Omnitraxus' domain was perfect—peaceful. And Hekapoo's head was beginning to ache.

"It's a baby. You ever heard of one?"

So she showed up uninvited, figuring their friendship was a good enough reason to enter without making herself known. She could see past the flame flickering between her horns to an aging indigo sky full of stars, planets, galaxies, and promises. Silence flooded her ears and even though it was deafening, she welcomed it, sighing as a smile graced her lips.

Not even a minute passed before Omnitraxus discovered he had a visitor, peeling himself from the background and assuming a small enough form to pat her head and greet her no different than he would've someone else.

"Well, yeah. I've seen _tons_ of 'em!" The master of Space-Time said, but Hekapoo could hear how unsure he was—like he'd begun to rack his mind for a proper answer.

"Have you ever seen any that are your own species? What are they," She gestured to the galaxy swirling at the center of his chest. "Little galaxies? Little clumps of stars? Planets? Maybe some kinda...stardust?" A long silence befell the two members of the Magic High Commission, Omnitraxus looking up into the stars he'd been staring at ever since Glossaryk brought him to life. "Huh, I...don't know." Hekapoo cocked an eyebrow, "Really? So you've never seen any space-time babies?" She took a sip of the magical soda bottle floating beside her that she discovered in a particularly bleak, grey dimension quite awhile ago. It tasted of pineapples. Omnitraxus sighed, "No."

"Well, you know what would be funny?" Hekapoo grabbed the soda bottle and held it close, her gaze lowering to the silver dirt coating her boots and the very bottom of her dress's skirt. Ugh. She'd have to change later. "What? I'm not sure there's any jokes really ap-"

"If you made one and," She began to sweat bullets, but managed a smile anyway. "I helped you." Okay, so maybe it wasn't so much a stupid joke as it was one made with little thought and every indication she was fonder of him than she wanted to admit. The fondness...the emotion was an oddity. She didn't understand it and she never really cared enough to make an attempt, but it was present another time, for another being: Marco Diaz. Now of course that was all in good fun. She burned the back of his head and made a game out of his punishment.

But on the subject of fellow Commission member Omnitraxus Prime, it was more admiration than it was anything...well, _**it most certainly started out that way.** _

Omnitraxus' eyesockets went wide. If he had any sort of response, he chose to withhold it long enough to make Hekapoo regret opening her mouth in the first place or more importantly, not cutting open a portal back to her home dimension right then and there and leaving without another word.

"I'm not sure how that would even work, but if you want to help, then we could try." He said with a small, sheepish smile she barely noticed. Then she blinked and chuckled as, if not more, sheepishly. Maybe they could go consult Glossaryk, hopefully without the knowledge of Queen Star or King Marco, or even Rhombulus and Lekmet, and if he agreed, then he'd share with them how to make another being with two vastly different classes of magic, Fire _(or the dimensions, if you prefer),_ and Space-Time.

* * *

 **A/N:: That was quite a strange start for a strange ship you probably never thought of, huh? XD**

 **Well, I mean, I'm not entirely sure what direction I want to take this whole concept in.**

 **I love the show and I've been keeping up with it since I started watching in January. It sure makes a good distraction if yer nursing a wound and don't wanna think about how much pain you're in~**

 **And I especially love the Magic High Commission. All four of 'em are precious dearies and I jusT LOVE 'EM SO MUCH AHHHH-**

 **Plus they have their unique powers and responsibilities, so I guess another reason I'm writing this is to explore the many possibilities offered by magic.**

 **All I can say I'm really sure of is that it's apart of my SVTFOE next generation universe I like to refer to as 'Pearl Vs. The Forces Of Darkness', in which Mewni and it's people have been turned into stone...well, 'cept for Star and Marco's daughter, (Princess?) Pearl Butterfly.**

 **The Marco to her Star is Xairotraxus, apprentice to Space-Time 'n spawn of Omnitraxus and Hekapoo. The entire fic I've presented to you here today is how he happened and how he grows up, and I will warn you: the chapters and the fic itself are not gonna be very long because it's just...not something I can see myself pouring out two thousand words for unfortunately, but I'll try my best to make it amazing anyway bc I want to attempt to understand magic and what all you can do with it (as far as the canon material goes, there's no real limitations so YAY) in addition to shipping something really weird :3  
**

 **oh and,**

 ** _NOTE_ that I haven't written a fic in ages, so please be patient with slow updates and writer's block if I get it. I'm gonna try to update every week or so.  
**

 **Thanks for reading~!**

 _ **Leo**_


End file.
